Let's Not Fall in Love
by redpenkiller
Summary: It was pouring. Miyuki was waiting for his secret lover to arrive. Soaking wet, Eijun appears. Miyuki gets on one knee and confesses his love. The response he gets… tears him to shreds.


**So… who's a Kpop fan here? I got the title from Big Bang's "Let's Not Fall in Love" … I really do love them and that song *sighs* Yeah, I said I was gonna do monthly one-shots, but I just couldn't resist this.**

* * *

Darkening clouds.

Dripping wet.

The streets were empty, save for people scurrying home to escape the waterfall falling from the sky.

Miyuki Kazuya wasn't one of them. He couldn't care less. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, his white shirt and jeans heavily soaked. He stared up at the sky as if he were searching for an answer. "I just hope… everything goes right… that he understands my feelings…"

The sound of rushed, squishy footsteps grew closer, and he hid the bouquet of roses behind his back.

Sawamura Eijun wiped his eyes as he ran around the park, looking for the man that called him out in this hectic weather. "Man, I forgot my umbrella at home," he complained. Turning another corner, he sighed as he saw the familiar figure standing a few feet away from him. "Miyuki."

The bespectacled man smiled as he walked closer to him. "Sorry for bringing you out here when it's raining."

"Now you apologize. Wait, how long have you been here without an umbrella? You're gonna get sick!"

"As long as I get sick for you, I don't care."

The brunette rose a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, everything else shut down around them. The vague sounds of cars passing by, the blowing of the wind. Only the rain pattering on the concrete below them and the thunder booming nearby remained. Miyuki got on one knee and looked up at Eijun sincerely. "Eijun… ever since highschool, I've always admired you. The first day I met you when we faced against Azuma, something strange bloomed in my chest. At that moment, I was conflicted. I couldn't find an answer to what I was feeling. I had no words to describe it. But whenever I saw your face, I felt at peace. It was a calm sensation that always pleased me. Then I realized something."

The former pitcher bit his lip, fidgeting uncomfortably. _'What… what's going on? I swear I'm seeing things… this can't be happening…'_

"I realized that I was… in love with you. I fell _so_ hard. Everyday, I thought about your radiance, your smile, your flaws. I was completely obsessed with you. Whenever you stood on the mound, I loved it when you stared right into my eyes. You were only focused on me. It made me feel special to be your catcher. I wanted to ask you out sooner, but I waited a few years so we could build a real relationship." He revealed his bouquet of roses and directed them at Eijun. "Please… go out with me. I want you to stay with me forever."

Trembling, the brunette accepted the roses and didn't move a muscle. He was frozen. This wasn't supposed to happen. He could've sworn he was dreaming, but it all seemed too vivid. The persistent rain soaking him to a point where it almost dragged him down. The coldness inside him. The goosebumps forming on his arms and legs. _'No… no… Miyuki…'_ He dropped the roses and buried his face in his hands, sobbing loudly.

Miyuki got up, extremely worried. What did he do wrong? His confession was perfect. He had a feeling the brunette felt the same way, so everything should be fine. "What… what's wrong?"

Eijun shook his head, sniffing. "Miyuki… Miyuki… I'm so… sorry… I can't…"

"You can't what? Tell me."

"N-No… I'm going to feel so bad for saying this…"

"I don't understand."

The former southpaw removed his hands from his face and looked at the bespectacled man with teary eyes and a runny nose. "M-Miyuki… I'm so, so, _so_ , sorry… but, I don't like you that way…"

A piece of the older male's heart broke. His throat went dry. _'You're kidding me.'_

"Throughout highschool, I wanted you and I to be close friends. You were always there for me w-when I needed you, and vice versa. But now… I just… want to st-stay friends. I don't… want anything more… than that. You w-were my senpai, my catcher… but I never thought of you in a r-romantic way. I never imagined us in a relationship. Even if I did… it wouldn't work out. You deserve better… I'm so sorry." He gripped the sides of his jeans, bowing at a ninety degree angle.

Miyuki was at a loss for words. This was the one thing he feared the most. Rejection. But, _why_? The brunette was the perfect match for him. He wanted to take care of him for the rest of his life. Even get married and probably move in together and have children. They would live happily and die happily. But it all came crashing down. His pitcher didn't feel the same. Not even a little bit. He tried to reject him nicely, but it still pierced him like an arrow. It was embarrassing, humiliating. He waited four years after Eijun graduated highschool to be with him, but it was for nothing. If only he'd ask him out sooner, the outcome would've been different. Eijun had a life now and more common sense than his younger days. He had the ability to perceive things like a normal person and that made things worse. Miyuki could only gaze at the scattered petals on the ground, some being blown by the wind and others being obliterated by the rain. He was done.

Eijun adverted his eyes, ashamed. It wasn't his fault, though. He wasn't the type to go out with someone if he didn't find any interest in them. He had indirectly avoided Miyuki's hints in highschool just for the sake of not being asked out. He knew the bespectacled man liked him, but he couldn't bring himself to admit the truth back then. A pang of guilt hit his chest, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry… I just can't. I mean, why _me_? There are… plenty of people… who would fall for you. I'm not special. You're too good… you deserve better than me… I make a lot of mistakes, I get on people's nerves and many o-other things. I like the way… our friendship is now… and I don't want it t-to change. You'll have another chance to fall in love. In the future. Just… not me. Sorry." He turned around, more tears flowing down his cheeks. He was usually a person that brightened up people's days, but now he just ruined one. Sighing, he wiped his face and ran away, afraid of facing the broken male. ' _I'm so sorry…_ '

Miyuki fell to his knees, breathing heavily. It was cold. Bitter cold. It was freezing. But it wasn't the weather that made him feel like that. He was nothing. A failed, piece of trash. He was lonely with no one to be by his side. No one to comfort him and motivate him. The brunette was gone, turning the corner at sonic speed. Even though it was raining, beads of sweat trickled down from his neck to the inside of his shirt. It was the worst feeling in the world. He was cold, wet, alone, desperate, broken, depressed.

Suddenly, the rain stopped… or it was just him. The pattering continued, but with a muffled sound. Glancing upward, Eijun had returned with a black umbrella above him.

"I thought… I'd do you one last favor," the former southpaw said, his voice cracking. "Get up. You'll get sick. I'll walk you home." He extended his hand.

The former catcher hesitantly accepted it and stood, his shoulders slumped.

A long silence passed as they walked towards his house until Miyuki broke it. "Eijun."

"Mhm?"

"You will _always_ … be my pitcher, right?"

"…Sure."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. Tell me what you thought TT_TT**


End file.
